Do you remember?
by mistress-of-kurapika-sama
Summary: A dream. A message. A promise. Tazusa and Pete were given a chance to meet again, but consequences await them. Will Tazusa win Pete's heart? Will Pete remember his beloved Tazusa or will he fall for somebody else? Read and find out for yourselves!
1. Sweet Dreams

In a paradise called Heaven, there is a 17-year-old boy (a year has passed after Pete Pumps left earth) watching a TV in his own room. He has a tall figure, white skin, blue eyes and untidy blonde hair. He also wears a pair of blue earrings, blue shirt and pants. There was only one channel he is watching and he never gets tired of watching it. He is watching the girl who calls herself a '10 billion dollar beauty'.

It was 8 in the morning, Pete Pumps watched as his Tazusa Sakurano woke up late and scampered out of her room.

"ARGH! YOKO, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Tazusa yelled as she was fixing her school uniform on her way down.

"Well, I already did everything I could to wake you up. I did it a couple of times, if you ask me." Tazusa's sister, Yoko said shrugging.

Tazusa eyed her sister. Yoko looked the other way and helped with the breakfast. Tazusa ate her salad with tomatoes included in it (Pete says, "Yuck." as Tazusa ate it). She could imagine Pete's face as she ate it. She grinned and then, scampered out of her house without realizing she left something important. Pete screams at the top of his voice; but she could not actually hear him. He is too far away.

Tazusa reached her classroom and to her dismay, the class has already started. As she opened the door, all their eyes were focused on Tazusa and the professor stopped speaking. He eyed Tazusa as she went to her seat.

"Sakurano-san, can you please pass the essay. The whole class has submitted it to me." the professor said.

"Oh, yes. Of course! I made it all night!" Tazusa said gladly, groping for her essay in her bag. Suddenly, her heart was thumping very fast. She suddenly remembered that she left it on her bed. She started to perspire. Pete scratched his head as he watched his Tazusa scolded for being late and for not being able to pass the requirement.

The first subject was finished and Tazusa's best friend, Mika, noticed that her best friend was no longer interested in attending the next hours of class. She peered at her face and touched her forehead, checking if she is alright.

Tazusa looked at her strangely and said, "What are you doing?"

"Ehe – I'm just checking if you have a fever. What's the matter? Why do you look like the world has come to an end?" Mika asked.

"Well, first, my sister forgot to wake me up and made an excuse that she did everything she could to wake me up. Then, I came late and then what? I LEFT MY ESSAY WHICH I DID ALL NIGHT! Bad luck, ne?" Tazusa sighed.

"You probably _overslept_ once again." Mika said, fixing her round spectacles.

Tazusa became chibi. She told Mika that she was having nice dreams ever since the championship ended. Actually, it started when Pete left her; it was February 23rd. She was having sweet dreams with her dear Pete that she always ended up oversleeping. Every night, she cannot wait to get to sleep because that is the only time she will see her Pete again and again. Tazusa never told Mika what was her dream about. Mika did not seem interested in Tazusa's dreams which make her safe not to tell anything about her Pete.

Pete grinned as he watched his Tazusa on the large television screen. He, himself, cannot wait until night arrives. It was his best time of his life as a spirit. It was the only time he could share a moment with his Tazusa and embrace her tight in his ghostly arms.

"RRIINNGG!!" the bell rang. The second class has begun. Their professor told them that the class will be having a surprise quiz for today! Tazusa screamed as she heard this. She never read any lesson they encounter and now, they will have a quiz! "If only Pete was here," Tazusa sighed. The whole class turned to her and her professor raised his eyebrows. She became chibi and told everyone not to mind her at all.

"You have to do it on your own sweetheart." Pete said, half-laughing. "If you want me to go back there just to help you with the exams, NO WAY!"

"What did you say?" Tazusa asked Mika.

Mika shrugged. She was not saying anything at all. Tazusa had a weird feeling she had heard someone spoke. _I must be out of my mind_. Tazusa told herself. Then, something struck her. It was the same thing that happened when Pete possessed her. She could hear him talking. She tried to call his name, whisper his name, but there was no respond. Pete felt sad as he looked at the television screen. He wished he could respond to her but he cannot. His voice cannot reach her, not even a thousand miles.

The night suddenly came and Tazusa cannot wait to get some sleep. She was always looking forward in seeing her Pete in her dream once again. She lay down on her comfortable bed with her green sleeping attire and closed her large pink eyes. As she opened her eyes, she can see the frozen lake in Canada – the one where Pete left her. It was their meeting place. – and a tall, handsome figure waiting for her. Pete waved back at her; he was standing at the middle of the rink. Tazusa skated on the rink as she came towards her Pete.

"Pretty bad day, eh?" Pete asked as he held Tazusa's hands and waist as they skated around the rink.

"You can say that again." Tazusa sighed, not meeting Pete's eyes.

"Well, don't think about those things anymore. You should just start studying so that you wouldn't be surprise if there is a quiz and don't oversleep again." Pete reminded. However, it takes them an awful lot of time before they could say goodbye to one another when morning comes. Most of the time, Tazusa wakes up late the next morning and found herself late at class as well. There was one time she even forgot she wore slippers when she reached the school.

"Look who's talking," Tazusa said, coming to a halt. "You're the one who doesn't want me to go and now you remind me not to oversleep?"

"Well," Pete scratched his head. "Alright, I wouldn't do that again but do review your lessons and do your homework. You should also eat well."

"And now you're telling me to study? I am studying and eating well, thank you very much." Tazusa said, turning away from Pete.

"No, you're not." Pete said seriously. "Your grades are starting to go down and there's no reason. There's no competition and yet you're not taking your studies seriously. And your appetite, you usually eat small amounts and then go to sleep afterwards. Do you miss me that badly?"

Tazusa's face turned red and skated away from Pete. "Well, it's not my fault! Who possessed me and left me in the first place?"

Pete flew towards her and held her close to him. "That's a yes, then? Well, I miss you too. But this is the only way we could communicate and I'm glad I was given this chance to see you again even if it's only every night."

Tazusa laid her head on Pete's shoulders and closed her eyes. If only she could just sleep forever and be with her Pete. Then, Pete can hear a familiar voice calling him from above. He looked up and then, looked at his Tazusa. "I have to go, He's calling me."

"But it's too early!" Tazusa exclaimed. "I don't think its morning yet."

"We'll see each other again, tomorrow night." Pete grinned. He held her face and kissed her goodbye. Tazusa slowly felt that Pete's lips were vanishing. She opened her eyes and Pete was no longer there.

Pete went to God's room where he was being called. He gulped as he entered the enormous golden door. He wondered why he was called in the first place. Did he do something wrong? Or God will ask him to do something else?

_Hey readers! Well, what do you think of my first chapter? Why is Pete being called by God? Find out on the next chapter. Reviews are welcome! XP_


	2. Message from a dream

Tazusa woke up with a start. Her dream ended so soon. She wished she could stay with her Pete longer. She yawned as she looked at her cell phone; it was only 6 o'clock in the morning. She still has 2 hours to prepare for school. She groped for her school bag. She knew that she was not able to do her homework in Algebra and English last night.

When she finally got her notebook, she read what her Algebra homework was. _Study pages 57-60 and answer the exercises on pages 61-62. _She scratched her large eyes to see if she was still dreaming but to her dismay, it was the reality. She left her Algebra book in her locker! Maybe it was good that Pete left her early so she could do her homework at school. Then, she took her notebook on English. _Get a commercialized image and write an essay explaining what have you understood. _She got up and took a bath. She needed to go to the school early and do her homework.

As soon as she was finished taking a bath, she quickly looked for newspapers and magazine downstairs. She cut 3 commercialized images and decided to choose which one she should use to make her essay. She took the images in her hands and went upstairs. She placed them in her bag as well as 2 sheets of bond paper and glue. She checked her schedule so that she won't forget anything else before she leaves. "Yosh! School and homework, here I come!"

"Yuji, I'm leaving for school now." Tazusa said as she went out.

"Eh? It's still early!" Yuji exclaimed.

"The sky must be falling." Yoko whispered as she looked outside the dining window.

"Hey, I heard that, Yoko." Tazusa glared at her little sister. Yoko quickly hid behind the curtains with a sweat drop on her head.

"Take care now!" Yuji said, coming out of the house.

Tazusa waved back and walked slowly on her way to the school. _Mika might arrive early since she will be one of the cleaners for today._ Tazusa thought. She had been in a good mood even if Pete left her earlier than expected. She knew there was a reason for him to leave her and for her to wake up so early. As she reached the school, it seemed deserted since few students have arrived. A cold wind blew her hair and her skirt away. She could hear the leaves rustling on the ground. Few windows have lights at the moment. She looked at their classroom and she was relieved to find out that someone has already arrived. She quickly went upstairs and found her best friend cleaning the board.

"Ohayou!" Tazusa greeted as she slid the door.

"O – Ohayou, Tazusa?" Mika greeted. She could not believe her eyes! Tazusa came early! She removed her eyeglasses and wiped them. Then, she put them back and saw Tazusa with her arms crossed – meaning Mika should stop pretending that she was dreaming.

"Eh – I thought you were having nice, sweet dreams. How come you arrived early?" Mika said, half-laughing.

"Well, I am still having those dreams but I wake up too early today and I realized that I was not able to make my homework yesterday. So I decided to do it here, knowing you will be arriving early today." Tazusa explained. She lay down her bag and went out to get her things from her locker.

As she was getting her things, something fell down. It was a picture from her competition last year. She was standing on the kiss and cry stage, wearing a maid-like pink dress. She could remember the moment her lips touched Pete's. It seemed that he was really alive at that time.

Meanwhile, back at the heavens, Pete came out of God's room with a puzzled expression. The enormous golden door closed behind him. Several souls were waiting for their turn to speak to the Almighty Father. Pete slowly glided on his way back to his room. He did not know if he would be pleased or depressed. He would be thrilled to see his Tazusa again, but then, consequences await him. He did not know how to tell the news to Tazusa. He still has to wait for night to come. He went back to his room and looked at the small silver clock on top of the television monitor. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. He has to wait for 15 more hours to bring the news to his beloved. He opened his television screen and watched his Tazusa working on her homework.

"Thanks for your help in Algebra. Now, all I have to do is my English. What's yours?" Tazusa said as she kept her Algebra notebook back to her bag.

Mika scratched her eyes and yawned. "Well, it is a picture of a mother and a daughter speaking thru phone. They seem pretty distant from each other yet they feel so close when they speak." Mika showed her essay to Tazusa.

Tazusa scanned the essay and then, gave it back to her best friend. She was having a hard time to start her essay. Mika looked at the image Tazusa chose. It was a girl and a boy, sitting on a bench. They were staring at the home in front of them. Mika started the first sentence followed by Tazusa making the next several sentences.

Finally, Tazusa was finished and the class is almost complete. The class will be starting in any minute. Tazusa stretched her arms and yawned. She embraced her best friend and felt very grateful for what Mika has done.

Then, the day started to turn into night. Tazusa was in a good mood as she headed for her room. She had made her homework and got a perfect score! She should start listening to her Pete. It made her feel great and forget for awhile that she is really lonely without him. She lied down on her bed and fell asleep. At last, her favorite time has arrived! Pete slowly appeared before her. He welcomed her with a smiling greeting. She came running into his arms cheerfully. Pete was glad to see her smile again. It has been a long time since she had smiled.

Pete held her face close to him and whispered, _I was given a chance to go back. That's why God called me earlier. He told me the great news!_

Tazusa was filled with tears of joy. She embraced Pete tightly. She had never been so happy in her life! She pushed him gently and looked at his handsome face, "When is it?"

"Before that – there's something you need to know." Pete started. He looked away from her; he suddenly felt miserable. Tazusa can tell it with his expression.

"What is it?" Tazusa asked. "You're scaring me. Tell me."

"There are consequences that await us both." Pete explained. "I will forget that I met you. I will forget the moment I spent on earth as a ghost." Tazusa's eyes widened. She thought that she would at last be with him. She looked down and listened intently. "You are given a week to make me remember everything. If you fail," Pete stopped. He could not say it.

Tazusa looked up to him, waiting for the next words he would say. "If I fail?"

"Well, I – I will return to heaven and will not see you ever again, not even in dreams." Pete said miserably. Tazusa embraced him once again. It is as if she doesn't want him to go.

"I – I will wait – for you." Tazusa sobbed. "But I – think – I like it much better if – you would just stay here in my dream – than forget we ever met."

"I was given a chance. I can't ignore it." Pete smiled weakly. "I will find you even if I do forget you. I promise." He brushed his fingers on Tazusa's long hair.

"And I – I promise that I will do everything to make you remember me." Tazusa said, finally smiling. "Am I not or am I a 10 Billion dollar beauty?"

"That's the spirit!" Pete grinned. He held Tazusa's soft face and touched her lips. Soon, their faces were close to each other. They closed their eyes and feel each other's lips touched.

_Okay. So far, so good. What do you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen to Pete and Tazusa? Can they take the opportunity that they will meet again? Or will they both fail on what they promised? Well, continue to read if you want to find out! XP By the way, thanks for the reviews!_


	3. Who are you?

_Sorry if it took a long time for me to update. Thanks for all the reviews. Please proceed on reading._

"You have to go now. You don't want to be late for school again." Pete said, looking at Tazusa straight in her eyes. "I will find you. I promise." The world is enormous. If they could find each other that would only mean they were destined for one another.

Tazusa nodded sadly. She held Pete's hands firmly as she disappeared bit by bit.

It was morning already. Tazusa woke up with tears flowing down from her eyes. She did not know if she could get up or not. She felt like not going to school. Yoko knocked at the door.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to go to school." Tazusa moaned, covering her face with a pillow.

"I thought that you have an oral test on English today and also a group report on History?" Yoko said out loud. "Fine then, fail all your subjects. I can't believe coach is wasting his money on you."

Tazusa threw the pillow at the door. She showed Yoko her homework before she went to bed. It was her only way for someone to remind her of what she is going to do. Tazusa looked at her cell phone. It was 6:30 in the morning. She still has time to review her part on History. She got up lazily and went to the bathroom. She tied her hair like she usually does. She made use of her pink ribbons, the ones that she used when she skated as a maid on ice. She felt like using it although she has no idea why. She did not eat her breakfast and went to school.

On her way to school, she made several mistakes: she crossed the streets without even looking sideways, she rode the wrong vehicle, she paid the wrong amount when she finally got on the right vehicle, and she lost her money somewhere else. She did not pay any attention to what has been happening to her. She did not care. She wanted to find out where her Pete could be. He may be in Canada at the moment, but where in Canada? It is too vast for a 17-year-old like her.

Finally, she arrived at school. She went to her classroom and sat lazily on her chair. Her group mates have arrived and she was just in time for practicing the report. Their group decided to make their report in a form of a play to avoid a boring atmosphere in the class.

"Tazusa, let's practice." Mika shook her best friend.

"What for? I already know what I'm supposed to say." Tazusa said irritably.

"Do you know when? Do you know that our professor and the rest of the class may ask us questions afterwards?" Mika asked, eyeing on the sleepy Tazusa.

"Well, no! I don't care!" Tazusa exclaimed.

"We do care! We're a group and we have to do this by group whether you like it or not! If you don't want to participate, you might as well do your own report!" the leader of the group retorted.

"Fine, then! Don't include me! It's as if a big loss!" Tazusa said angrily. Her sharp tongue came back! But then, she realized that it was a big loss for her. If she did not participate at all, she would have a failing grade. The leader of the group was an understanding person although she was a bit impatient. She looked at the problematic Tazusa. Mika told her that her best friend is in a really bad mood that is why she replied that way. The leader spoke with Tazusa calmly and told her that she will give her another chance to participate in the group if she agrees to practice with them.

Tazusa was about to reply when the two of them noticed the commotion happening on the front gate of the school. Girls were scampering towards the front gate. Tazusa stood up from her seat and peered thru the window. She could not clearly see what made all the girls go wild. Then, their principal came, along with the other professors, heading to where the fuss is. The girls stopped pushing aside. As soon as the girls moved out of the way, Tazusa noticed the familiar-looking guy. He was taller than the principal. With no halo, the boy has untidy blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing the same outfit he had worn when he possessed Tazusa.

Tazusa's eyes widened. She could not believe her eyes! Pete Pumps in their campus? How did he know her school when he had no idea where to find her? Pete's promise was starting to come true.

The time passed by and Tazusa had a good mood ever since she found out that Pete is around her campus. She participated in their report well, which pleased the leader and the rest of the members. The class was about to begin when their professor entered the classroom hastily. His hair was undone and his tie was not tied very well. His face was a bit anxious; he keep his head looking at the sliding door, waiting for someone to come in. Then, he announced it to the class. Pete is sitting in their class. Tazusa felt in heaven! He explained that they decided to make a draw to make it equal to the rest of the year levels. He asked Pete to come in and Pete came in hesitantly. The girls started to say 'aww' as they saw him. Some screamed when they noticed his handsome face. Tazusa just looked at him. She was glad that he could be on the same class as hers. Pete introduced himself; Tazusa still listened even if she already knew what he likes. He was just telling the class about planes when he noticed a gorgeous girl. He suddenly stopped speaking.

_Eh? What's got into him? Go on, Pete. Continue more about the planes maybe, just maybe you could remember your best performance and remember... me... remember us..._ Tazusa thought. She looked at him and noticed that he was looking back at her. He had an astonished expression on his face. He quickly looked away from her when she saw him staring at her. Tazusa giggled.

_Who is this familiar-looking girl? Where have I seen her before? Ugh! _Pete's head suddenly ached without him knowing why. The class was waiting for him to say more and so he pretended that his head did not ache. "Er – well, as I was saying – I like the girl – I mean – the – well, uh – I like riding on planes – my best performance was last – um." Pete stopped. He could not remember when his best performance was although he knew he performed it. "I can't remember when my best performance was." Pete shrugged. The whole class laughed except for Tazusa Sakurano. Her eyes seemed to be filled with tears but she tried to hold it back. She looked down as the professor asked Pete to sit behind Tazusa.

Tazusa's heart suddenly leaped. She could not believe this was actually happening! All she needed to do is make him remember, but how? Pete sat behind her and introduced himself as if he did not introduce earlier.

"Yes, I know who you are." Tazusa laughed. "My name is Tazusa Sakurano. Nice to meet you again, Pete Pumps."

"Eh? Did I hear you correctly, meet me _again_?" Pete asked. "Say, you do look familiar to me. Have we met?"

"Actually, we did." Tazusa added, "In dreams, maybe."

"Oho! You have a sense of humor, eh?" Pete laughed. "No, seriously, when and where?"

The professor cleared his throat which made Tazusa and Pete close their conversation. They listened to their professor and waited for the right time to chat again. Tazusa could not believe this was all happening according to what she wanted. She just hoped that everything will turn out alright when she tells him how they did meet.

_

* * *

_

Careful Tazusa, you have a lot of rivals around the campus! Hmm... I wonder how she will make Pete remember everything in just a short span of time given to her. Will she make it or will she fail her promise? That's for you to find out, readers! ü

* * *


	4. Pete's first date

Tazusa went home with a blooming face. "It was not as hard as I imagined it would be. Tomorrow, Pete Pumps watch out because this 10 Dollar Beauty won't let you down!" She laughed out loud.

In the heavens, God is watching Tazusa's every move. _You're taking things too lightly my child. I placed him there not to make easy on you but to test you. Now if you're not going to take it seriously I am going to take this chance away to the both of you._

* * *

Finally, the awaited day has arrived. Tazusa went to school early but to her disappointment, Pete was not yet in the class. Unexpectedly, several girls arrived early. Just like her, they are waiting for Pete to arrive. Tazusa placed her arms around her desk and rest her head for awhile. She never woke up that early except for the moment Pete left her earlier in her dream. She had not realized that the bell was ringing. The class was about to begin. Mika shook her. Tazusa wiped her drool and fixed her face. Everyone was there except for him. She looked at the back door and waited for him to arrive but no Pete arrived. The class began; their professor in History was absent so they just did the seatwork assigned to them. As the class began to scribble their answers to the 30-item seatwork, the sliding door opened. Pete was talking to someone else. Tazusa's ears became as large as the elephant to hear whom was he talking to.

"So, after class?" a saccharine voice spoke. Tazusa could tell whose voice it was.

"Sure." Pete grinned.

"See you." the saccharine voice replied. Tazusa peered at the back door and found Suzuki, a popular girl from another class. She gets to hang out with every hunk around the school and girls just can't adore her. Tazusa wondered what did Suzuki and Pete talked about. She was dying to know what it was. She just hoped it was not the thing she feared about.

Tazusa went back to her seat quickly when she noticed that Pete was on his way inside the classroom. Mika stared at her best friend, wondering why she was acting that way. Tazusa sweat dropped. She laughed timidly at her best friend and told her she was just looking for their professor. Pete came inside their classroom and greeted. Every girl in the class screamed except for Mika and Tazusa when they saw Pete. He was wearing the boy's school uniform! Tazusa thought he looked handsome in those clothes. She grinned as Pete passed by. He did not even grinned back; his focus was on the _other_ girls on the class. The time passed by with Tazusa being on a bad mood. Mika thought it was odd for her best friend to act that way without any reason at all. During the break, she finally asked her best friend.

Tazusa explained to Mika that Pete is the one she has been dreaming to be with. Mika scratched her head as she listened to her explanation. At last, when Tazusa was finally finished, Mika spoke, "Why do you think _he's_ the one? You never even met him! Besides, he looks like a playboy if you ask me."

"I've met him before. I won't tell you how. You wouldn't understand a thing." Tazusa said miserably. She looked at Pete who was in high spirits. He was waiting for the next class to be finished, meaning he was waiting for Suzuki. Tazusa sighed as she looked back at Mika.

"So, what do you want to do? Do you want to know what Suzuki's up to?" Mika asked, fixing her round spectacles. Even though there are times she disagrees with Tazusa, she always stood by her side.

"You bet we will!" Tazusa exclaimed with her burning eyes. Mika could feel Tazusa's rage.

The class was finally finished and the classroom was emptied bit by bit. Tazusa and Mika were the only ones left. Pete had already gone outside the room, waiting for Suzuki to come out of the girl's restroom. Tazusa and Mika closed the door of their classroom and peered thru the small window of the door.

"Where do you think they will be going?" Mika asked.

"Beats me, I didn't hear their whole conversation." Tazusa shrugged.

"Hi, Pete!" Suzuki greeted. Tazusa's and Mika's jaw dropped; she has changed her clothes. She was wearing a lavender halter top and a glistening goldenrod skirt. She flipped her curly brunette hair and placed her hands on Pete's. Tazusa's temper was starting to rise again but Mika stopped her. They followed the two behind like shadows. On their way to the stores, Suzuki attempted to embrace him but every time she does that, Pete notices something interesting. Their first store is a bookstore – Pete was interested on reading planes but Suzuki was not interested in reading anything at all – second, the game store – Pete taught Suzuki how to play being a pilot, which annoyed Tazusa pretty much – third, a fashion store for the ladies – Pete waited for Suzuki to choose a dress for special occasions. She made Pete choose which one suits her. Pete did not mind this and waited for Suzuki to come out.

"She's making him look stupid! A guy would definitely be bored if you take him shopping!" Tazusa said with gritted teeth. "Let's go get him and take him away from that awful girl!" Mika held Tazusa's arms. Suzuki was coming out of the fitting room with a pretty maroon dress. Pete grinned so Suzuki threw the dress at him and choose another one. Later, Pete was yawning and could barely open his eyes. "How long will we wait? We've waited long enough! Let's get him!" Tazusa murmured. She stumped towards Pete and grabbed him.

"Why don't you join us?" Pete insisted.

"Join you? Hah. Are you making fun of me? I don't hang out with girls like _that_." Tazusa said frankly. "Now, come on. Let's go somewhere else where you could enjoy your day."

"Oh, I see. But I can't just leave her like that." Pete said.

"Well, am I your friend or not? Don't you trust me? I toured you around the campus. I introduced you to everyone I know. I told you a lot of things. We ate lunch together..." Tazusa stopped. Pete went back to where he was sitting awhile ago. Tazusa felt herself burning up with anger. She was about to get back at him when Suzuki came out of the fitting room. Mika quickly grabbed Tazusa's arms to keep her out of sight. Tazusa felt like slapping Pete but she decided to save her anger for some other time. They keep trail of Suzuki and Pete until they went to a bar. It was already dark and Tazusa's and Mika's feet were aching. Suzuki offered a drink to Pete, who was unfamiliar with the place and with the drinks being offered to him.

"Eh – don't you think we should go now? I don't like this place." Mika spoke softly. She looked around them. There were mature people drinking around, laughing out loud, playing cards or billiards, and singing out a drunkard song. Mika shivered as she nudged her best friend.

"I think she just placed a sleeping drug on Pete's drink." Tazusa said, ignoring Mika's groan.

"We can't do anything. I think that Pete of yours is very fond of Miss Popularity." Mika said. "Come on. Let's go."

"I can't let her do something awful to him. I'm going to keep an eye on them. You go ahead if you want to." Tazusa said.

"Alright, alright," Mika sighed. "I'll stay a bit longer for your sake."

A few minutes later, Pete lost consciousness just as Tazusa thought. Suzuki carried him inside the cab and went to her apartment. Tazusa and Mika tag along. As Suzuki knocked on her room, her mother appeared on the door. Tazusa was glad that her parents were there, if not, then Tazusa would be really scared for what might happen to her Pete. Tazusa and Mika sneaked thru the back door to come in. Mika was perspiring; they were trespassing on an enemy's home. The two could hear that Suzuki was introducing Pete as her boyfriend to her parents even though he was asleep.

"I'll bring him to our guest room. He got really drunk." Suzuki said.

Tazusa and Mika waited for Suzuki to leave the guest room. Her room was just near it. Mika keep as a lookout while Tazusa carried her Pete out of the room. Suzuki's mother was on the phone while cooking dinner. She gave her best friend an okay sign as they leave the guest room. Suzuki suddenly went out of her room half dressed so Tazusa and Mika quickly went back inside the guest room. "Mom, can he stay for dinner? We just ate snacks in the bar." Suzuki yelled.

"Oh, just a minute dear – Yes, Suzuki, your friend can stay." Suzuki's mother replied. Then, she continued to speak with her husband on the other line. Suzuki went back to her room and dressed up. Tazusa and Mika quickly left along with the unconscious Pete. Tazusa decided to bring him home until he wakes up. A few minutes later, sSuzuki went out of her room and found the guest room open and empty.

_

* * *

_

Sorry readers if I did not update immediately. It's just that I'm busy this summer and I was still thinking what to do with the next chapter. ü I hope you understand. Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Tazusa's tears

_There, I've made the next chapter as fast as I can so that you would not be tired of waiting what might happen. tee hee. ü Anyway, here goes..._

* * *

Pete woke up with a start. His head was spinning. He looked at the rectangular clock hanging on the wall. It was 8 o'clock in the evening. His stomach started to grumble badly. Then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Pete replied. Tazusa came in with plastic bags in both of her hands. She seemed tired. Her face was covered with sweat.

"Are you alright?" Pete asked. He tried to stand up but his vision is doubling. He was about to fall down when Tazusa caught him.

"I should be asking you that." Tazusa grinned. Their faces were so close that they suddenly felt embarrassed and looked away. "You should remain in bed and rest. Sorry if it took a long time for me to find food. I was looking for your kind of taste."

"My kind of taste? But how would you know that? I didn't tell you anything about the dishes I like." Pete said looking strangely at Tazusa.

"Oh – well, you're a Canadian, right? So – well, I – figured out that you want Canadian-made food. So, there, I bought you one." Tazusa said removing the food from the plastic bag. Pete looked at it hungrily and started eating. He asked how he got in her house. Tazusa explained to him that she found him lying on the ground on her way home. "You told me that you well – umm went out of Suzuki's apartment because you wanted to go home but then, you lost consciousness before I could ask you where your home is. So I brought you in my house. Don't worry; you can leave as long as you're okay." Tazusa explained. He was drunk after all and could not remember everything he had done so Tazusa thought it was safe to lie. Pete nodded and did not ask more questions which made Tazusa feel better.

Pete was not able to leave that night so he stayed overnight. Tazusa started a conversation with Pete while he was resting. Pete could have sworn that every time Tazusa laughs, he had seen that smile, heard that laugh and seen those lips before although he could not remember when. He erased these thoughts in his head and shared his own story with Tazusa. Then, Pete brought up the conversation about Suzuki, which displeased Tazusa very much. "I think she is the one I am looking for. She showed me that she could dance and she could skate as well. She showed me her medals and trophies." Pete started.

"What do you mean she is the _one?_" Tazusa asked. "Is dancing and skating one of your qualifications of your perfect girlfriend?"

"Not really," Pete laughed timidly. "You know, I have a weird feeling I am looking for someone like her. I just – well – don't know if I am on the right track."

"You're not sure, then?" Tazusa asked hopefully, crossing her fingers.

"Well, all the good qualities of a girl could be found in her so I can't say I'm on the wrong track." Pete said. "But then again, I think I'm missing something else. No – I guess I should tell her sooner or the other boys will get ahead of me. You know that she's really popular since you've been studying on the same school, right?"

Tazusa felt her heart being pierced into pieces. She wished that Pete had not gone to their school at all. She wished that they met some place else where Pete could see no one but her. But her wishes were too impossible to come true. Everything was happening so fast that she cannot stop the time. She realized that she is losing her Pete bit by bit. Tears started to flow down from her eyes. She could not stop them any longer. Maybe meeting with him in her dream was not bad after all. It was too much for Tazusa.

"T – Tazusa, are you okay? Did I say something awful?" Pete asked.

Tazusa wiped her tears away and smiled weakly. "No, I just remembered something. Well, I have to take a good bath and rest as well." She mumbled, "I am unable to sleep well ever since you disappeared from my dream."

Pete did not seem to hear her last statement and said, "Oh, I see. Thank you for taking care of me. Have a good night." He laid down the bed and closed his eyes. Tazusa closed the lights and the door behind her. Tears are still flowing down from her eyes. She cannot help it. Pete could picture Suzuki dancing and skating with him instead of Tazusa. He had mistaken her for Suzuki.

Pete could not help wondering why Tazusa was crying. He thought that he had offended her when he said that all the good qualities were found on Suzuki. He felt guilty that he knocked on Tazusa's door to apologize. The door was left open, Pete came in. It was odd. He thought he had been inside that room before. Everything seemed familiar. Then, at the bathroom, he could hear someone crying. It was Tazusa. He peered in the bathroom and he saw her crying while holding the pink ribbon on her left hand. She had worn that before. It was on the day Pete arrived at their school. Pete thought she looked cute on it.

"How could I – make you remember?" Tazusa sobbed as she held the ribbon close to her heart. Pete hid behind the bathroom door, feeling sorry for Tazusa. He had no idea that she was referring to him as she said those words.

* * *

_Oh, poor Tazusa. Pete, does the familiar face, place and ribbon ring a bell to you at all? That's for you readers to find out. Keep reading and keep submitting your reviews._

* * *


	6. Change of plans

Pete went back to the room and did not bother poor Tazusa

_I would like to apologize to my dear readers for taking a long time before I could update again. Anyway, I would like to thank those readers who are patient enough to wait for the next chapter. Also, I would like to thank the readers who leave a review after every chapter. ü_

Pete went back to the room and did not bother poor Tazusa. He tried to sleep but he felt restless. He did not know why. The picture of Tazusa crying kept troubling him. His head started to ache – it was not because he was drunk but because of the forgotten memory – and he kept tossing and turning until he had fallen asleep.

On the other hand, Tazusa went out of her bathroom and found the door of her room open wide. She wiped her wet eyes and looked outside. No one else was there, so she closed the door behind her and went to sleep. She looked at the ceiling and hoped that everything was just a nightmare. She held the ribbon close to her until she had closed her eyes and slept her sadness away. As soon as Tazusa closed her eyes, a luminous figure stood before her. She quickly came after him, thinking it was Pete. The figure did not budge and embraced her back. Tazusa kept on crying and crying until her tears became dry.

_Go on, Tazusa. Cry on my shoulders. _The calm, saccharine voice said. Tazusa's eyes widened. She recognized that the voice was not Pete's. She looked up and suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I – I am sorry – I didn't realize – I thought you were him." Tazusa said.

The beautiful figure wiped her tears away. It touched her head and continued, _I came here to deliver a message from above._

Tazusa listened intently. _Remember the consequences Pete told you in your dream?_ Tazusa nodded. The figure continued, _There will be some changes. The good Lord will give Pete Pumps to the first girl who wins his heart. _The figure showed Tazusa the picture of Pete together with a silhouette of another girl. Tazusa could figure out that it was not her silhouette; it was Suzuki's.

"So, do you mean that He will not take Pete away anymore? He will live here, on earth?" Tazusa asked excitedly.

_No, He will not and yes, Pete will continue to live on this earth. Instead, whoever first wins Pete's heart will be the one who will live with him forever._ The figure replied. Tazusa bit her lips. Now she was given more than a week to win her Pete back. Can she win his heart when Suzuki had already invaded his heart first? The figure slowly vanished with the words that stuck on Tazusa's mind, _Do not give up Tazusa. I am sure Pete would say the same thing too if he is watching you from above. Be strong just as you were before._

She wake up and found that it was only 3:30 in the morning. It was Saturday. The next day would be the dance night and this morning would be her only chance to invite Pete to go with her. She became so excited that she forgot how she would do it. It would be difficult to start it but opportunity is just around her, she just have to take it. All morning she planned on how would she approach Pete and convince him to go with her. Different thoughts started to strike her mind: What if he had already asked Suzuki the other day? What if he would refuse her invitation because she acted really strange last night? What if she failed to invite him because of all of these questions bugging in her mind?

She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself, "You can do this, Tazusa. I am the 10 Billion Dollar Beauty and I am not going to let some girl like Suzuki to take away my Pete." Convinced with what she has done, she undressed and took a bath. She left the television on, with the video of her figure skating.

Pete woke up, hearing the sounds from Tazusa's room. He scratched his eyes and looked outside the window. The sun was smiling back at him and he could feel the cold wind whistling in his ears. He followed the sounds that were coming from Tazusa's room. The door of the room was half opened. Pete peered in the room and found no one else inside it. _It's really odd. I thought I've been here before I just can't remember when or maybe that was just in a dream._ Pete thought as he slowly entered the room.

The video was still running; Tazusa made a Triple Lutz and then, she fell. She had a stone face but she seemed determined to win. Then, Yoko appeared on the video saying, "Here is her greatest performance." Pete continued to watch the next performance. Tazusa was wearing the ribbons she wore at school. Not only that, but she was also wearing a maid dress. The background music seemed familiar to Pete when Tazusa started skating. He reminisced the moment when he was on the plane playing the same music while twisting and turning on midair."Now, this is starting to get creepy." Pete said. "How come her first performance has a different music than this one? Why did she change it? And here, she is smiling and..." Pete stopped; he noticed that Tazusa's lips were moving as if she was talking to somebody. "Talking to herself?"

"Eh? What do you think you're doing here?" Tazusa asked. Her eyes were full of rage. Pete looked at Tazusa, who has just finished taking a bath.

He quickly turned his back away from her and replied, "I... woke up because I heard the... sounds... it was coming from your room... and I got... well, interested in the video so... I thought I could watch it..."

"WELL, YOU CAN WATCH IT LATER WHEN I'M THROUGH DRESSING UP!!" Tazusa yelled as she threw her things at him. She threw her pillow, the remote control, her hair blower, her hangers and a couple of cd cases. (_Hey, that hurts you know.)_

Pete became chibi and hurriedly went outside and shut the door before him. "Hey, I'm sorry... I didn't know you were inside, taking a bath... and that's not funny... throwing things at me!"

"It's definitely _not_ funny if you've seen me undressed! Good thing I was wearing towels! But still!" Tazusa said, placing her things down angrily. Pete could hear it loud and clear.

"I said, 'I am sorry'." Pete repeated and then, something struck him. "That's odd. How come that body is familiar as well? I thought I've seen that before."

"Eh?" Tazusa said, dropping her hairbrush. "What are you saying, you pervert?"

Pete quickly went inside Yuji's room before Tazusa could catch him. Tazusa went out and found Yuji's door closed tightly. She went back inside her room with a smile on her face. Somehow, Pete could remember something about her. She could remember him telling her that he could see everything she sees, hear everything she hears, feel everything she feels and eat everything she eats. She erased the little memory and dressed up quickly. She knocked on Pete's door and said, "You could come and watch my video now if you want to. I'm through dressing up. And next time, knock if you like to come in my room, okay?"

Pete slowly opened the door and looked at her innocently. He nodded just like an obedient child. The two of them watched the video together which made Tazusa very glad. She even forgot that she needed to ask Pete to be her partner for the dance night. The time passed by and the video was finished. Pete decided not to go home yet for he seemed interested in Tazusa. He also forgot that he needed to call Suzuki and tell her he is alright.

"You know, you remind me of an old friend of mine." Tazusa started. "He doesn't like to eat tomatoes, likes to ride planes and thinks that riding a plane and figure skating are almost the same."

Pete looked at her, listening intently. Tazusa continued, "You know what? We made a promise to each other that we'll find one another again. I really missed him and seeing you make me miss him much more."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Pete apologized. "We really had a lot in common, do we? Can you introduce me to him? It's like we are twins, thinking of the same thing."

"I think you know him." Tazusa said seriously. "He possessed me the day I was doing my best performance. Do you remember seeing the video that I seem to talk to myself? Well, that's him I am talking to. He gave me the idea of being the maid on ice and we used the music he used while he was riding his plane."

Pete's head started to go round. He did not know what was happening. He had a weird feeling that Tazusa was referring to him. Tazusa did not seem to notice that Pete was losing consciousness bit by bit. She continued with her trembling voice and eyes close to tears, "I don't need to introduce him to you because he is..."

_THUG!_

Pete fell flat on the ground with his eyes close. Tazusa came towards him and shook him but he did not respond. Her tears suddenly flowed down from her eyes as she screamed his name.

_What was happening to Pete? Tazusa was scared to death! She thought she will lose her Pete again, but what if she will? No, the messenger of God just told her that He will not take him away. Is this another challenge? You tell me. ü_


	7. Wake up, Pete!

Tazusa quickly called for Yuji to help her carry Pete in his room. Yuji laid him down as he called for a doctor. Tazusa sat beside Pete and held his warm hands. _It must be too much for him. I shouldn't have told him something like that. But then again, there would be no other opportunity for me to talk to him again..._ Tazusa's eyes started to burn with fire as she thought the name of her rival in Pete's heart. _...Since that __**Suzuki**__ is always around._

She touched Pete's face while he was asleep. She had never seen him this close ever since he returned in his human body. Yoko offered her a drink as Tazusa watched over her Pete. The doctor came rushing in together with Yuji a few moments later. After checking his pulse and blood pressure, the doctor assured them that Pete only needs rest and it has nothing to do with the alcohol he drank last night. Tazusa felt relieved and stayed with her Pete the whole day.

Tazusa brushed her fingers through Pete's blonde hair and then, she touched his calm, sleeping, handsome face. Then, she came to a stop when she came across his lips. She touched it and imagined how it would feel like if he would kiss her (as a human being and not as a spirit). She drew herself closer to him and was about to kiss him when his cell phone suddenly rang. Tazusa glared at it as if it was an enemy. She knew Suzuki might be calling him since he disappeared last night without even calling her. She looked at the name of the caller; it was Suzuki. She made an evil grin as she looked at the cell phone and then, at the door. With all her might, she threw the cell phone at the door when it suddenly opened. The cell phone hit Yoko's face directly that she fell down.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Yoko exclaimed, removing the cell phone from her face. "ARE YOU ANGRY AT ME OR SOMETHING, BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, YOU COULD JUST TELL ME INSTEAD OF SHOWING ME!"

"Eh – my mistake, Yoko... Gomen..." Tazusa apologized, reaching for her sister's hand. Yoko did not take Tazusa's hand and stood up on her own. She glared at her older sister, waiting for an explanation.

Before Tazusa could speak, Yoko asked, "Aren't you going to answer this? It seemed like this caller doesn't want to hang up."

"That's why I want to get rid of it." Tazusa said simply. "It's really irritating. She's been calling after an hour or another. It's as if she's his mother."

"Well, maybe she is. Why don't you answer it?" Yoko said.

"No, she's not. It's only Suzuki. She doesn't need to know Pete's not well. Besides, it's probably her fault he didn't feel very well." Tazusa laughed.

"Answer it and then, turn the cell phone off so that she would not call again." Yoko demanded. "Anyway, you have a sharp tongue. Use it properly."

"Eh? What do you mean by that? Come back here!" Tazusa said abruptly.

"Oh, by the way, dinner's almost ready!" Yoko ran before Tazusa could catch up.

Tazusa took a deep breath and then, answered the phone. "Konbanwa, Tazusa speaking..."

"Sakurano? What are you doing with my Pete's phone? Give his phone back to him this instant! Where is he?" Suzuki demanded.

"He's resting at the moment so I will be answering his calls. I'm sorry to say that he is not feeling well today." Tazusa explained and then, she added, "By the way, I think it's your fault why he is feeling that way! You made him drink something he is not familiar with! Don't call him ever again! And for your information he is not yours! Ja – ne!"

"Matte!" Suzuki exclaimed as she heard Tazusa hang up.

Tazusa placed it in her pocket as she went back downstairs to get her dinner. Meanwhile, Pete was having a dream. In his dream, he was having a conversation with a girl. The girl had a long lavender (umm... correct me if I'm wrong about that) hair tied into pigtails and she had a large pink eyes. She had a slender body and she calls herself as a '10 Billion Dollar Beauty'.

"I promise I will find you no matter what." the Canadian boy promised as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. Pete could see himself saying something else and then, he drew himself closer to the girl and kissed her goodbye. The two lovers did not seem they would like to separate but they have to. Then, the scenery slowly vanished and a luminous figure can be seen standing in front of him. _You should go back. She is waiting for you._

"Who? Who's waiting for me?" Pete asked but the figure did not respond. Instead, it pushed him downwards as his spirit went back to his body.

Tazusa was just finished eating as she looked at Pete's face once again. "Please wake up, Pete..." She sat beside him and placed her left hand on his. Then, she placed her other hand on his face. She bent down and she was about to kiss his lips when his azure eyes slowly opened. Tazusa's face reddened that she hastily moved away from the bed and fell down.

_OUCH!_

Pete woke up lazily and looked at Tazusa on the ground. "What are you doing down there? That's odd; I thought your face was this close to mine awhile ago."

"Um – I was just – checking if you're breathing well – ha-ha." Tazusa laughed hesitantly.

Pete looked at the watch. It was 8:30 in the evening. The Dance Night had begun. He thought that they could still catch up but as he stood up, his vision was doubling. Tazusa caught him before he could even fall. Suddenly, Tazusa's heart was pounding rapidly. Their bodies were so close to each other. Tazusa tried to put Pete back to the bed but to her astonishment, he embraced her without knowing why. Probably, it was his reflexes. Although his mind denies it, his heart can still recognize which is his true love.

What Tazusa did not know was that her cell phone was ringing in the other room. It was Mika who was calling and Tazusa forgot that she promised to go to the Dance Night as her partner. Her best friend hangs the phone up and left the place, knowing Tazusa was not responding to her calls.

* * *

_Mika has been calling a couple of times, Tazusa! You forgot your promise to your very best friend! What will happen to their friendship if Mika finds out Tazusa took care of Pete instead of attending the Dance Night? What do you think of the past chapters including this one, so far? Er – I know few readers read this because of its small number of reviews. But still, I would like to thank you for dropping by to read my work and I hope that next time you, (yes, I mean you, the reader, who else?) will leave a review. ϋ_


	8. The Unexpected Outcome

_**Correction: Mika is not Tazusa's partner for the Dance Night. Tazusa just promised her best friend that she will attend that night even though they both don't have a boy to be partnered with. Sorry for the confusion. Anyway, let's proceed...**_

"Sakurano, isn't here isn't it?" Suzuki asked, coming towards Mika. The theme of the Dance Night has something to do with fantasy. Suzuki was wearing a sweet fairy-like costume. She looked at Mika from head to foot. Mika was wearing an elf princess costume. She had carnation pink flowers formed as her crown and she had a long lavender gown. Tazusa and Mika were supposed to be wearing the same outfit but of different color. Mika designed the costume for both of them to wear; however, Tazusa disappointed her very own best friend. "Well?"

Mika nodded and refuse to respond to whom she considered as an enemy. Suzuki made an evil grin and continued, "What if I tell you where and what she is doing at the moment, would you believe me?"

"Not really," Mika responded. She was about to leave when Suzuki held her back. "Let go of me..."

"Remember the new boy who came into the school last week? You see, Pete was not feeling well and he was supposed to be my partner for tonight. Don't you think it's a coincidence that he and Sakurano didn't arrive tonight?" Suzuki said, eyeing Mika's reaction. Then, she continued, "You know, I called his cell phone. And guess who picked it up? Your very own best friend..."

"That's not true!" Mika exclaimed as she ran away.

"Fine then, if you don't believe me, why don't you ask her yourself?" Suzuki laughed. "I'm sure she could not tell a _lie_ to her very own best friend."

Mika stopped running and wiped her tears. _Tazusa, please tell me she's lying._ She thought as she looked at Suzuki disappear in the crowd.

Meanwhile, there was a moment of silence inside Yuji's room. Tazusa remained still as Pete wrapped his arms around her. She was uncomfortable at first, but then, she laid her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. It was a great feeling, Pete embracing her like that instead of his ghostly body just being there beside her.

Pete wanted to release his arms around Tazusa but he could not. Something inside tells him to go on; it was his heart. However, his mind does not agree that much. The picture of Suzuki crying suddenly entered Pete's mind. He quickly pushed Tazusa away and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what came to me that I could do such a thing. I..." He stopped; Tazusa placed her fingers in his lips and shook her head. "It's alright," Tazusa spoke softly, "I'm not in a hurry to make you remember anything. I'll wait, Pete, even if it takes forever... just please, remember me... remember us..."

The next day finally came. Suzuki awaited this and so is Mika. The latter wanted to know the truth why Tazusa was not able to make it last night while the former was anxious to witness the fight between the two best friends. Tazusa and Pete arrived at different time to avoid gossips from other people. Pete did not really understood what Tazusa meant last night; however, he seemed friendly and cheerful that morning which made Tazusa miss her Pete while he was still a ghost. As Tazusa reached the classroom, he saw Mika, Suzuki and Pete waiting for her arrival.

"Ohayou..." Tazusa greeted but only Pete greeted back but Suzuki nudged him.

"Why didn't you attend last night, Sakurano?" Suzuki asked before Mika could. Tazusa suddenly remembered that she promised her best friend that the two of them will attend the Dance Night together. She looked at her best friend woefully but Mika did not look back. Probably, she was waiting for her to say something. Pete could sense the tension and so, he chimed in, "It's not really Tazusa's fault. I was unconscious the whole day and she took care of me. She could leave me if she wants to..."

"But I chose not to..." Tazusa mumbled. "I'm sorry I forgot to call you. It was..." She could not explain what happened that night. It was an unforgettable moment. Pete did not know why or how but his hands suddenly touched Tazusa's face and their lips slowly touched. He felt really embarrassed after doing so, but Tazusa did not mind this and kissed him back.

Mika looked at her best friend, teary-eyed, "So, you chose this new boy over me? How could you, Tazusa?"

"How about you, Pete? Why didn't you call me so that I wouldn't expect you?" Suzuki asked angrily.

Pete tried to respond but Tazusa responded first. "Pete was unconscious and I already told you that he's not feeling well." Tazusa said, "No, Mika, wait... Let me explain..." Mika went back inside the classroom. The class was about to begin and Tazusa, Pete and Mika entered the room without saying anything to one another. Their professor told them that there will be no subjects for 2 weeks since there will be an all-school play competition. Each level, there will be 3 participants included. A draw was held during the teachers'conference and their professor mentioned the three participants in their level: Suzuki Kobayashi, Pete Pumps and... Tazusa Sakurano. _What a coincidence._ Tazusa thought as she imagined the love triangle while practicing the play. Then, their professor continued, "The participants will be having an assembly by 9 in the auditorium. Our play has been written by the president of the Writer's Club, Shinji..."

Tazusa looked at her watch; it was 45 minutes before 9. She looked at Mika and then, at Pete. She knew she has to apologize to her best friend but she had no idea how she could make it up to her. Moments later, Tazusa and Pete were asked by their professor to leave the classroom. While on their way to the auditorium, Pete tried to cheer up Tazusa; however, it was useless. She came to a halt and said, "Pete, maybe it's better if we don't speak to each other. I mean, except during the practice for the play. I'm the reason you and Suzuki got into a fight and it's also my fault why Mika got angry at me."

"But Tazusa, none of this is your fault... Apparently, it's mine." Pete said calmly.

"Pete, just do what I say okay? Don't speak to me... please... I don't want to hear your voice again, calling my name." Tazusa said, not meeting his eyes. She ran away with tears flowing down from her eyes.

_Why do I have a feeling I heard that before_? Pete thought as he looked at Tazusa ran away.

* * *


	9. The play

The assembly was finished and it was lunch break. Pete truly did not speak with Tazusa which made Suzuki pleased. But she was dismayed later on when Tazusa got the role of a princess while Pete got the role of the prince. On the other hand, Suzuki got the role of pretty lady with a secret identity. Tazusa did not listen in the assembly and just went to sleep. She had no idea what she was supposed to do in the practice, where it will take place and when.

Suddenly, she saw her best friend outside the auditorium. "Mika, I really am sorry about what happened last night." Tazusa said, "You know that I wouldn't replace you for just a boy! So please, forgive me! I was just worried about him and well... I don't know what made me forget to call you. Maybe because I'm... I don't know... I don't think you would like to hear it anyway." She bowed down and waited for Mika to respond. However, she did not and so, Tazusa touched her best friend's shoulders and forced her to face her.

"What do you think you are doing?" the girl retorted. She removed the wig she was wearing and removed her earphone.

"Eh?" Tazusa said. She was astounded to find out that she was not talking to her best friend. "Gomen, I thought you were someone I know."

_Whew! I thought that was Mika. She must be someone making the props, wearing a wig like that. _Tazusa sighed. She was supposed to head to the cafeteria but she decided to go back in the classroom. When she slid the door, she found Mika sitting beside the window. "Mika, what are you doing in here? Aren't you going to eat lunch downstairs?"

Mika did not respond and so, Tazusa continued, "Mika, could we talk for awhile?"

Mika stood up and left the room without saying anything. Tazusa called her name several times but she did not stop walking. Instead, Mika ran away until she could no longer hear her best friend's voice. Tazusa looked at her friend disappear in the corridor. _She did not even look into my eyes. _Tazusa thought as she looked down at the script she was holding.

Since she did not listen throughout the assembly, she decided to read the script.

It was entitled, 'Destiny'. The prince and the princess were childhood friends; however, as they grew up, destiny slowly torn them apart. At the age of 17, the prince's life was endangered. He was attacked by unknown enemies. One time, he was riding a horse on his way home when a bunch of arrows came towards his direction. The horse panicked that the prince fell down. His head hit the huge boulder next to him. The accident made him forgot who he was and he later found himself adopted by two old couple. The old couple had a pretty neighbor. When the couple introduced her to the young prince, the prince fell for her. He thought that she was the one for him. But destiny played with him later on when he met the princess in the park. He had a feeling that they have met before but thought it was just in a dream. The princess tried to win him back but she failed. The prince was bothered by this and so, he asked the princess how come she knew him. The prince's fiancée took action before the princess could tell him. She was actually a witch, disguised as the prince's fiancée. She placed the princess inside the mirror in the midst of the forest. The witch made a vow that if ever the prince could break the spell, she will remain an ordinary woman for the rest of her life. The spell will only be broken if the prince mentioned the princess' real name. The prince found out that his fiancée was a witch and so, he came to rescue the princess. He stayed day and night beside the mirror until he remembered who the princess was. He mentioned her real name and she slowly came out of the mirror. Because of this, the witch became powerless and became an ordinary woman.

Tazusa looked at the name of the writer; it was Shinji. He belongs to the higher class and he is also the president of the Writer's Club. _It's really odd. How come my life and Pete's life is like in this story? I could relate to it very well. I want to know how Shinji wrote this._

Meanwhile, Pete kept pace with Suzuki. However, she refused to speak with him and kept running away. What he did not know was that lots of girls were chasing him. He ran as fast as he could and hid in the restroom. The girls scampered inside the restroom and did not care of the other guys inside. The boys quickly hid when the girls came rushing inside. Then, Pete quickly ran out of the room and hid inside the teacher's room but to his dismay, the girls kept following him whenever he goes. He ran outside the building and then, he tripped. He saw someone he knew standing near the tree and so, he ran towards her and asked for help.

"I'm really sorry about what happened! Just help me out would you? They're really after me! How could I stop them from chasing me?" Pete panted.

"Alright, I will. But do you promise to do everything I say just to get rid of those ladies who are crazy for you?" Suzuki said.

Pete gulped. He did not know what Suzuki had in mind but he decided to risk it since he had no other choice. He nodded and listened to what she planned to do.

Tazusa left the classroom and was about to head to the auditorium when she noticed a commotion near it. She went through the crowd and saw something she should have not seen. There, in the midst of the crowd was Pete and Suzuki... kissing.


	10. Destiny

The crowd was murmuring about what they had seen. Pete's lips were pressed on Suzuki's. He kept his eyes closed to avoid embarrassment; however, he knew that they were surrounded by lots of students. What would his parents say if they found out about what happened at school? When he could not breathe anymore he pushed Suzuki gently. Then, he noticed someone familiar amongst the crowd; it was Tazusa, the first girl he had ever kissed. He could remember the time that they kissed; when their lips touched, he felt that he already loved her. But when he kissed Suzuki at the moment, he did not feel the same. Suzuki grinned as she saw Tazusa's reaction. Tazusa moved away from the crowd and decided not to ask Shinji anymore about the script. Mika saw this and looked from Tazusa to Pete and Suzuki. She overheard Pete's and Suzuki's conversation so she knew that the kiss was just something Suzuki thought to stop the girls from chasing Pete.

Then, hours went by and it was time for the practice began. Tazusa could not listen to what Shinji was saying. After Shinji's long explanation of what the play is all about, they started to practice. Tazusa did not know where she should come in although it was already written in the script. She cannot even make an eye contact with Pete. It did not stop there, a few more days passed and she did not attend the 3 consecutive days of practices. This annoyed Shinji and the other casts and so, Shinji made a move. The all-school play is 2 weeks from the present time. He talked to Tazusa during the dismissal time. He went to her classroom. It was already empty and she was the only one that was left. He fixed his small rounded spectacles as he came towards her. "If you're going to be like this, then we might as well replace you. If something is bothering you, tell me, please. This is _really_ important so please..." Shinji said.

Tazusa bit her lips as she spoke, "Pete and I had a little misunderstanding... that's why I can't concentrate during the practice."

"Look," Shinji said as he drew Tazusa's face closer to him. "You are chosen to be a participant in this place and you must do your best _not_ for Pete but for yourself, for your schoolmates, for the school and for me." He wiped her tears away and smiled. Tazusa forced to smile back but she could not. "Just imagine that Pete is just one of the reporters who kept annoying you. Maybe that will make you feel better." Shinji said, joking aside.

Two weeks passed by and Tazusa was anxious on how she will do on the play. Only minutes ahead and it was time for her part. _I promised myself that after this, I will make it up to Mika and forget about Pete? No, I can't do that. I made a promise to him while he was still a spirit._ _I don't know how I will face the fact that he loves Suzuki and not me. No, I will take him away from her if I have to. But if he refuses to be with me, then, that's it. I won't force him to._ Tazusa said as she looked at the mirror in her room. She saw a different Tazusa in front of her. _I wonder... What would Pete say if he's still here in my body, in my head?_ Tazusa stopped. She could remember that Pete always cheers her up whenever she was in a bad mood. He persuades her not to give up although she kept falling and falling and falling. Tazusa closed her eyes. Her heart was beating rapidly. _No, Pete. I couldn't forget you. It's hard to live my life without you. _Tazusa thought. Her feelings for him have gotten stronger. "Yosh! After the play, I will take back what was once mine! I'm going to do my best! So watch out world, not only that this 10 Billion Dollar Beauty can skate but I can also act!" Tazusa said confidently. She was about to read her lines once more when she heard a knock at the door. She was inside the dressing room, practicing her lines. "Sakurano-san, your costume is here." Tazusa stood up and opened the door. It was Shinji. He handed her a paper bag containing her costume. "Arigatou, Shinji..." Tazusa smiled weakly. She closed the door behind her and looked at the paper bag. There was a note inside it. The hand writing was familiar:

_Tazusa,_

_It has been a long time since we spoke to each other. I tried to apologize to you but there was not enough time, you were so busy with the play. And we both made a mistake. I told Shinji that I would like to make your costume and he gladly accepted my offer. So here is your costume. It will suit you well. Do your best and don't forget to always smile._

_Your best friend, Mika_

Tazusa went out to see if Mika was just around. However, she did not find her anywhere inside the auditorium so she went back to the dressing room as she fit her gown. It was an azure long gown. It was hard to walk with the long gown, but she had to admit that she does look like a princess in her costume. Someone knocked at the door; it was Shinji telling her that her part was near. She got up and looked one more time at herself in the mirror. Then, she inhaled and exhaled to make herself feel relaxed. When she was about to come out something went wrong. The door won't open. It was like it has been stuck. She called for help and Shinji and the other casts of the play helped her to get out. Her part was becoming near and near.

"1... 2... 3... PUSH!!" Shinji said as the three of them pushed the door. Tazusa tried to pull the door but it was useless. "Tazusa stay away from the door."

Tazusa moved away as she waited for her schoolmates to rescue her. They attempted to push the door several times and on the 11th attempt, they were able to push the stuck door open. Tazusa's part should already be playing. It was the part when she was about to meet the prince in the park. Tazusa fixed herself as she slowly came out behind the curtains. She felt herself tremble but when she saw Pete's face, she became calm.

When the play was about to be finished, Pete did something that was not in the script. It was the part when the prince had saved the princess from the mirror. When Tazusa slowly came out of the mirror, Pete caught her and embraced her tight. And when Tazusa opened her eyes, Pete suddenly kissed her. The audience seemed surprise but found it sweet at the same time. Pete pushed her gently and whispered, "I think I finally know what this story is all about. It's all about us." Tazusa looked at her Pete and grinned. She kissed him back as the curtains fall down slowly. They could hear the audience clapping widely. They must have liked the story.

Shinji smiled as he looked at the two lovers together again. _It_ _looks like my work is done here._ He thought as a luminous light covered him. His human form slowly changed into an angelic figure. Then, he slowly disappeared without anyone else remembering his existence. He made everyone think that Pete and Tazusa were the ones who wrote the beautiful story entitled, 'Destiny'.

The winners were announced later on and their school got on the 2nd place.

* * *

_That's not too bad now is it? What's important is that the two of them are together again. I guess this is the last chapter. By the way, thanks for your continuous support and reviews. ü_


End file.
